


He's Gone

by WolfKomoki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: Hank was dead, and Connor has nowhere to go. Logically, he assumed that he'd be sent back to Cyberlife. What he wasn't expecting was to be taken in with Sumo by Ben Collins.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Detroit Become Human is owned by Quantic Dream.

He steps out of the taxi, having programmed it to take him to Hank’s house. He listens to the soft rain pouring from the sky before he slowly walks inside. He closes the door and sees Hank. Hank is sitting at the dinner table. Cole’s picture on the table, and his finger on the gun.

“I came to say goodbye, Lieutenant.” Connor states. Hank doesn’t even look at him.

“I know I’m responsible for what happened, Lieutenant. I want you to know I’m sorry.” He adds. Still, Hank doesn’t look at him.

“You should stop looking at that photo, Lieutenant. Nothing can change the past... but you can learn to live again. For _yourself_ , and for Cole.” Connor pleads.

“For a while there I believed in you Connor. I thought you might restore my faith in the world, but you just showed me that androids... are our creation. Creation in our own image. Selfish, ruthless, and brutal.” Hank states. He finally looks at Connor, and Connor can see the broken look in his eyes. The way he’s just staring at him blankly, barely showing emotion in his voice.

“You opened my eyes, Connor. Made me realize it’s hopeless.” He states. Connor looks at him with a pleading stare.

“Hank I--” He starts to say.

“Now leave me alone. Go on, complete your mission, since that’s all you care about.” Hank insists. Connor stares at the floor, feeling hurt. Does he really believe that he cares for him so little? After everything they’ve _been through_?

“GET OUTTA HERE!” Hank shouts. Connor can see that it’s useless. No matter what he does, he can’t convince Hank. Hank sighs. _Get the fuck out of here Connor. You don’t want to see me blowing my brains out._

Connor walks outside and hears the gunshot. Sumo starts howling with grief, and he starts crying. Fuck, why couldn’t he convince him? Why didn’t he do something? He could’ve snatched the gun out of his hand, he could’ve, he could’ve, he could’ve. His LED turns red at this point. He’d never felt grief, but he does now.

Stress levels: 100%

Connor reaches into his chest and pulls something out. Connor collapses to the ground.

Biocomponent #8456w missing

Time remaining before shutdown: 00:01:44

Warnings and glitches flashed before his eyes, but Connor didn’t move.

1:43

1:42

1:41

1:40

1:39

1:38

1:37

1:36

1:35

1:34

1:33

1:32

1:31

1:30

1:29

1:28

1:27

1:26

Connor continued to listen to Sumo’s pained cries, and the warnings blaring in his ear. He didn’t want to live without Hank. _He can’t_. Not after everything they’d been through. Guess he really _will_ know the answer about an afterlife for Androids now.

1:25

1:24

1:23

1:22

1:21

1:20

Sumo eventually stops howling and runs outside. When he runs outside, he finds the metal human. The metal human was twitching. Sumo starts barking.

1:19

1:18

Sumo starts looking at the area, until he finds the biocomponent. Gripping it in his teeth, he runs over to Connor, and drops it in his hand. He howls.

1:17

1:16

1:15

1:14

1:13

Sumo frantically nudges him, not understanding what was going on.

1:12

1:11

1:10

1:09

1:08

1:07

1:06

1:05

1:04

1:03

1:02

1:01

1:00

59

Sumo whines. Why wasn’t the metal human moving. Was he dead too?

58

57

56

55

54

53

52

51

50

Connor can feel his systems shutting down at this point. His world was starting to go black.

49

48

47

46

45

44

43

42

41

40

Sumo lays down next to Connor. He can feel that the metal human was dying.

39

38

37

36

35

34

33

32

31

30

Sumo’s fur is soft against Connor’s body. If these were his last moments, he’d take it.

29

28

27

26

25

24

23

22

21

20

Sumo continues to lie next to Connor. He feels sad. Hank was dead, and the metal human was dying.

19

18

17

The warning messages become more and more frantic in Connor’s vision.

16

15

14

13

12

11

10

_Hank_

_9_

_I’m sorry_

_8_

_What’s going to happen to Sumo?_

_7_

_What’s going to happen to me?_

_6_

_Android heaven?_

_5_

_Who will take care of Sumo when I’m gone?_

_4_

_Sumo I’m sorry_

Sumo blinks when he sees a hole in the metal human’s chest. He puts the weird thing in his chest. Connor’s condition stabilizes. When the gunshot went off, the neighbors called the police. Ben Collins was the first one to arrive on the scene. When he gets there, he’s surprised to see Sumo towering over Connor. He frowns when he realizes that Connor’s LED was red. Sumo gets up from Connor and leads Ben into the house. When Ben gets into the house he screams. Hank had shot himself.

         “Oh my God! Hank, _no_.” He sobs. He grabs a leash, and puts it on Sumo, slowly walking him outside. Connor was still on the ground, and Ben frowns.

Condition Stabilized.

Rebooting…

“Connor?” He asks with concern, slowly bending down as he takes a look at him. His LED was slowly blinking, and there were dried tears in his eyes. Ben didn’t even know androids _could_ cry. Ben sighs. Not important right now.

         “Hey, I’m at Hank Anderson’s address and… he’s dead. He killed himself.” Ben reports. He puts Connor in the back of the cruiser with Sumo. He knows that Connor is a deviant, he has for a while now. Shit, when Connor wakes up, he’s going to be devastated. Ben can’t believe Hank’s gone. He’d promised that if anything ever happened to him that he’d take care of Sumo, but now there was another problem. He had to take care of Connor too.

Rebooting: 5%

         Ben knows that he’s going to have to assign Connor a partner at some point, assuming that Connor even still _wants_ to work. Where exactly was Connor gonna go? He assumed that he was at Hank’s when he wasn’t on a case. He sighs. He’ll just have to take him in with Sumo.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

         Ben tells the cruiser to go to a pet store first. He needed to get food, water, a bowl, and a dog bed for Sumo. When the cruiser parks its self, he leaves the air conditioner running and walks inside with Sumo. Sumo looks around the store in curiosity. There were all kinds of creatures here, from small, to medium, to large, to huge. As Ben continues walking, he eventually comes across the food and water section. After grabbing a bowl, a leash, a dog bed big enough for Sumo, and enough food, he pays for it at the register. Once he does that, he takes the stuff and Sumo back into the cruiser. Once Sumo was secured, he programs it to take him to the nearest Cyberlife store.

         Soon enough, the cruiser parks itself, and he locks the doors as he walks inside. When he walks inside, he was overwhelmed by the number of android models that were for sale. He wasn’t here to purchase one, though, so he kept walking. Eventually he finds a customer service center, and that’s when he walks up to it.

         “How can I help you sir?” A female android asks.

         “I was wondering what androids need exactly?” Ben asks. The android looks at him.

         “May I ask the particular model you need help with?” She asks. Ben frowns.

         “An RK800 model.” He answers. It didn’t feel right referring to Connor by his model number. He was a _person_. Yeah, he may be made of metal, but he’s still a person.

         “Your RK800 will need a charger, a charging cord, a cord to connect him to a computer so you can connect it to Cyberlife’s servers, a charging station to charge him in, a basic repair kit, in case any of his biocomponents get damaged, and because RK800’s have temperature simulators, it will need the appropriate clothing for the season. I would also suggest that you stock up on blue blood for your android.” She answers. Ben nods and goes to find the stuff. When he finds the stuff, ten minutes had gone by, and that’s when he returns to the cruiser.

 

Rebooting: 40%

 

         Once Ben puts the stuff in the cruiser, he programs it to take him home. The drive ended up taking almost an hour before the cruiser finally parked itself. After unfastening the seat belt, Ben goes to the back to get Connor. Connor’s LED was still blinking a slow red, and he still hadn’t woken up yet. Sumo was lying next to him. After helping Sumo into the house, Ben returns to Connor’s side.

         “Connor can you help me out here, and open your eyes? I need to get you inside.” Ben asks. No response. Ben starts shaking his shoulders.

         “Connor wake up.” He calls. Still nothing. He frowns and pulls him outside of the cruiser, carefully draping him across his shoulder as he carries him inside. Connor was a lot lighter than he expected him to be. He walks into the spare room that had once belonged to a roommate, that was staying with him, and carefully puts Connor in the bed. Once Connor was secure, he walks back to the cruiser and turns it off for the night.

         _God Hank, why did you do this to Sumo and Connor? The poor kid is devastated._ He sighs and walks back inside the house. When he walks inside, he puts the bowls down, pouring food and water for Sumo. Sumo runs up to the bowls and immediately starts eating. Ben walks into Connor’s room, and sets up the charging station for him. The instructions were simple enough, thankfully.

 

Rebooting: 70%

 

         Ben slowly turns Connor to his side and starts feeling around his back. The android’s instructions said that there should be a panel in his back for charging. Sure enough, Ben feels the panel in his lower back, and slowly opens it.

 

Rebooting: 72%

Battery levels: 80%

 

         Ben decides to plug Connor into the wall outlet, instead of the charging station. Connor was going to be out for a while, so he’d plug him into the charging station later. Not that he would know personally, but it looked very uncomfortable. It didn’t even have anywhere for Connor to sit down, much less lie down. Once Connor was plugged up, Ben goes to his own room for the night, and goes to sleep. Connor’s system finishes rebooting around seven the next morning. He slowly opens his eyes and realizes something: this wasn’t Cyberlife.

         Why was he in a stranger’s house? That makes no sense. Connor blinks when he sees Sumo jump on the bed.

         “Sumo? What—where?” He asks with confusion as he unplugs himself from the wall and closes the cord in the panel in his back. He blinks when he sees a charging station next to the bed he was in. _What the hell?_ He frowns and walks out of the room and continues walking until he sees Ben out of the corner of his eye.

         _So, Ben took me and Sumo in? Why would he—oh God. Oh God. Hank. That’s right. Hank killed himself! Oh God!_ Connor could feel himself about to cry. _Please, no more tears. Not now. I’m tired of crying._

He thinks of New Jericho, and Markus. Humans often go to their friends and family for comfort when they’re grieving, but can he really go to Markus for comfort after he nearly _killed_ him? Connor can’t lie to himself, though, he _wants_ the comfort of New Jericho.

         _“It’s my fault the humans managed to locate Jericho.” Connor says. He’s holding himself close, looking at the ground, in shame._

_“I was stupid. I should’ve guessed they were using me.” He says._

_“I’m sorry Markus. I can understand if you choose not to trust me.” He apologizes._

_“You’re one of us now. Your place is with your people.” Markus tells him._

Connor pulls himself out of the memory, slowly blinking as he came back to the present. He decided to go to Markus anyway.

 

 

        

**Author's Note:**

> Damn WolfKomoki back at it again with the angst. For real though guys, if you're thinking of suicide please don't. There's something to live for. I promise.  
> \--  
> Talk to someone
> 
> Albania 127
> 
> Algeria 0021 3983 2000 58
> 
> Argentina (054–011) 4758 2554
> 
> Australia 1–800–273–8255
> 
> Austria 142
> 
> Bahamas 328–0922 / 322–4999 /322–2763
> 
> Bahrain 0097 161 199 188/ 0097 161 199 260 / 0097 161 199 191 / 0097 161 199 334
> 
> Barbados (246) 42 99 999
> 
> Belgium 106
> 
> Bolivia 00 591 4 4 25 42 42
> 
> Bostwana 3911270
> 
> Brazil +55 51 211 2888
> 
> Canada 514–723–4000
> 
> China 0800–810–1117
> 
> Colombia (00 57 5) 372 27 27
> 
> Costa Rica 506–253–5439
> 
> Croatia (01) 4833–888
> 
> Cuba 532 348 14 49
> 
> Cyprus +357 77 77 72 67
> 
> Denmark +45 70 201 20
> 
> Ecuador 593 2 6000 477
> 
> Eqypt 762 1602/3
> 
> Estonia 126 /127
> 
> Fiji (0679) 670565
> 
> Finland 040–5032199
> 
> France +33 951 11 61 30
> 
> Germany 0800 1110 222
> 
> Ghana 233 244 846 701
> 
> Greece 1018
> 
> Guatemala 1–800–999–9999
> 
> Guyana +592 223–0001, 223–0009, 600–7896, 623–4444
> 
> Honduras (00 504) 2558 08 08 /2232–1314
> 
> Hong Kong 2389 2222 /2382 0000
> 
> Hungary (46) 323 888
> 
> India 2549 7777
> 
> Iran 1480
> 
> Israel 1201
> 
> Italy 800 86 00 22
> 
> Jamaica 930–1152 / 1–888–429-KARE (5273)
> 
> Japan +81 (0) 3 5286 9090
> 
> Kenya +254 20 300 0378/205 1323
> 
> Latvia 371 67222922
> 
> Liberia 06534308 –
> 
> Lithuania 8–800 2 8888
> 
> Luxembourg 454545
> 
> Malaysia (063) 928 500 39
> 
> Malta 179
> 
> Mauritius 46 48 889
> 
> Mexico 525–510–2550
> 
> Namibia 61–232–221
> 
> Netherlands 0900–113 0 113
> 
> New Zealand 0800 543 354
> 
> Nicaragua 2311–7361
> 
> Norway +47 815 33 300
> 
> Papua New Guinea 675 326 0011 (Daytime only)
> 
> Peru (00 51 1) 273 8026
> 
> Philippines (02) 8969191 /893 7606
> 
> Poland 52 70 000 /52 70 988
> 
> Portugal (+351) 225 50 60 70
> 
> Russia 007 (8202) 577–577
> 
> Samoa 32000
> 
> Serbia 037 23 025
> 
> Singapore 1800 221 4444
> 
> South Africa 0861 322 322
> 
> South Korea (02) 715 8600
> 
> Spain 0145 900 50
> 
> Sri Lanka 011 057 2222662
> 
> St. Vincent (784) 456 1044
> 
> Sudan (249) 11–555–253
> 
> Sweden (46) 31 711 2400
> 
> Switzerland 143  
> suicide prevention
> 
> Thailand (02) 713–6793
> 
> Tonga 23000 /25144
> 
> Trinidad & Tobago (868) 645 2800
> 
> Turkey 182
> 
> UK & Ireland +44 8457 90 90 90
> 
> Ukraine 058
> 
> USA 1–800–273-TALK(8255)
> 
> United States Crisis Text Line If you are immediately concerned about  
> yourself or a friend, reach out for help: TEXT: 741741 http://www.crisistextline.org/
> 
> Venezuela 0241–8433308
> 
> Zimbabwe (9) 650 00


End file.
